Sonic's Past
by Koko
Summary: My version of Sonic's past (Doesn't comply plot wise with the comic, but contains characters from it)
1. Default Chapter

"Mom! Mom!" called out a little blue hedgehog. "Moooom!" Running through the house, the boy looked around for his mom frantically. It only took him 2 calls for his mother to get frantic. "Mom!" Suddenly he ran smack into the coffee table and he fell, clutching his foot and tears began to start in his eyes. "Sonic?" A larger blue hedgehog with blonde hair and green eyes came out. "Oh Sonic, what have I told you about running through the house?"  
  
Instead of words to reply to her question, the sobs of the little boy filled the room. His mother kneeled next to him and looked at his bare foot, bleeding. "Aw...it's ok, it's just a little cut. Shhh...." She hugged him and rocked him as his sobs died down a bit, the intial shock ending. "M- -mom---mom----"  
  
"Shhh, take your time."  
  
He paused, whiping his eyes with the back of his hand. After a few minutes had gone by, the pain was a memory and he smiled at his mother as the last few tears graced his cheeks. "Mom! I wanted you to come see!"  
  
"See what, Sonic?"  
  
"You'll see! Come on! Come on!!!" Sonic was unusually impatient, and he pulled his mothers wrist. "Get your shoes first sweetie." He frowned at this delay and then ran up the stairs, and came back a moment later hopping to get his socks on. She noted the holes in them, "Sonic, wear your good pair." He smiled and sweatdropped, "These are my good pair Mom. They wore out a few days ago." She shook her head. They didn't have enough money to buy new things now, the whole city in fact was in a bit of a slump. It didn't matter to the children though, they didn't need possessions to keep them happy. "Hold on! Put your shoe all the way on." Sonic whimpered at the doorway and then pulled his shoe on over his ankle. "There! Happy??"  
  
"Your sweater."  
  
"Awwww Mom! It's not cold out! I'm fine!!"  
  
"Your sweater."  
  
He frowned again and grabbed it off the coat rack, pulling it over his head and slipping his arms in the sleeves. "Now???"  
  
"Go ahead." She smiled.  
  
He opened the door and ran out into the cold September day, turning around half way to look at his Mom. "You gonna watch? You watching? I---" Not a smart move, he backed right into a tree. "Sonic!!! Be careful!" She laughed since he hadn't hurt himself, just stunned himself a bit. Rubbing his head, he got up and pulled a leaf out of his hair. "Ok! Now watch!"  
  
He began to start running again, but this time the motion of his feet became a blur. He exhaled once before shooting off into the forest, and dissapearing from his mothers sight. Though this time was suppost to be a suprise, she knew the drill. Pulling her sleeve back a bit, she looked at her watch. Seconds later, the little blue blur came shooting back, jumping from a small hill and then landing as a somersaulting ball. He jumped up and threw his arms out, "Ta da!" She beamed and laughed, "Wow! 10 seconds this time! Your getting really fast!" His eyes sparkled as he ran over to his mom, giggling.  
  
Sonic was 5 years old. He lived in a small village with his mother and his father. He had quite a short attention span, even for his age, and his energy level was unmatchable. Neither his mother or father ever had the speed he showed at such a young age, and the cause for this unusual talent was unknown.  
  
"Ha! Whattya think Robot-head would say to that!"  
  
His mother sighed worriedly as Sonic uttered that nicname. Julian Robotnic was a child who use to live in the village, he was 10 years older than Sonic. He too, had an unusual abilty. His IQ was incredibly high, and he could already build complex machines by the age of 6. However, both of his parents had died before he was even 2, and he had become a cruel child. He often had teased Sonic or beat him up. Although, none of them had seen that child in 3 years. What had become of him, noone knew.  
  
"I'm sure he'd be quite envious of you, Sonic!" His mom smiled.  
  
Sonic smugly crossed his arms as a grin crossed his face, "Of course! If he was still here....I'd beat him up! Get him back for beating me up! And he wouldn't even be able to see me!" He laughed. His mom's smile went away and she smacked his hand. This was of moderate pain, and a way to discipline young children. "Sonic, don't say that. I never want you to go hurt anyone in revenge or for your own selfish desires. It can lead to very... bad character." Sonic held his hand and looked at her, "Sorry mom." The smug look didn't leave his face though. She nodded and her smile returned, "Now, I think I know a certain blue hedgehog who would like some hot chocolate with marshmallows! Or perhaps he's too cool for that?" He jumped up and glared at her, "Don't tease!" She laughed and headed back for the house, "Oh my, I guess I'll just have to have it all myself..." He ran after her and hit his little fists on her legs, "MOOOoooom! Mom! MommommommommommommomMOM! MOOOOOM!!!" She turned to him and then picked him up, "Oh, could your highness grace me with his presence at the kitchen table?" He laughed and teasingly crossed his arms, "I don't know...my schedule is quite busy!"  
  
"Oh, but your highness, there might be Grahm Crackers with his hot chocolate! Aren't those his highnesses favorite?"  
  
"Grahmn Crackers?! ....I mean, hn well, I GUESS I could make some space for you in my schedule, between tea with the queen and saving the world!"  
  
His mom smiled and playfully rubbed his head as he nuzzled against her. "Mom?"  
  
"Yes Sonic?"  
  
"Do you think anyone will really ever call me that? Do you think I'll really ever save the world?"  
  
"Even the stars aren't your limit sweetie."  
  
He beamed and then jumped out of her arms as they reached the kitchen. Running for the cabinet he jumped up the shelves and landed on the counter. Sonic opened the cabinets and rummaged through them. He tossed out several things, each which his mom caught.  
  
"I don't remember how hard chocolate is a part of hot chocolate!"  
  
He turned to her and smiled, "If we're gonna get Grahm Crackers, we can make s'mores!!" Delighted, he jumped off the counter, holding a large bag of big marshmallows, a box of Grahm Crackers, some insta-hot chocolate and two cups.  
  
"Alright," she took the mixture and the cups from him, "You make the s'mores, I'll take care of the hot chocolate." He nodded and took out 4 Grahm Crackers, 4 marshmallows and 2 blocks of chocolate. Looking at them carefully, he set down the first cracker, added 2 marshmallows and then the chocolate. Slapping on the last cracker, he repeated the procedure once more. His mom looked over, "Make sure everything is between the crackers, Sonic." He sighed and pushed everything in carefully and then put them in the microwave. Staring at the cooking s'mores, his mom finished boiling the water and poured it into the two cups. She poured the mixture in and stirred it as the microwave binged and Sonic impatiently threw the door open. Grabbing them he tossed them up a few times because they were hot. His mom took out two plates and he tossed the s'mores on to them and they each landed on the plate.  
  
She took the two plates and cups and set them down at the kitchen table as he jumped up for his chair and then grabbed the smore and took a big bite. She laughed as the area around his mouth became caked in s'more, and she took a sip of her hot chocolate.  
  
There was a knocking at the door and Sonic's ears perked up. "Dad's home!" He jumped out of his chair and raced for the door before his mom could say a word, and slided down the hallway. He quickly opened the door and his father smiled at him, "Has someone been sneaking chocolate again?" Sonic shook his head and pulled him to the kitchen where his mother walked over and hugged him. "How was your day, Jules?" Jules rubbed Sonics head, who was glomping his legs, and then looked to his wife. "....I'll tell you......later, Bernie."  
  
She looked at him worried, knowing that tone was never good, but luckily Sonic was completly oblivious. "Didja bring me anything?!" Sonic eagerly asked. Jules nodded and reached into his pocket, taking out a small metal cylinder. "Straight from the factory." Overjoyed, he grabbed the object from his hand and glomped him again, "Thanks!" Sonic ran to the table and grabbed his snack, "Can I take it to my room, Mom?" She nodded and then he ran off then to put this present to use. Bernie smiled as she watched her son run off to his room and then looked to Jules. "Honey...?" His smile faded and he looked at the floor, "Sonic has to leave tomorow."  
  
"Tomorow?!"  
  
"The factory is twice as large, and the Freedom Fighters have agreed it's not safe for the children."  
  
Jules was a part of a small group that had banded together to fight the mysterious creator of these recent "factories." Within these factories, robots of destruction we're created. There was only one person who could have come up with such complex bots, but they had put it past him because he was only a child...  
  
"I haven't even told him yet Jules...Please, just let him stay a few more weeks..."  
  
"No Bernie, it's not safe. I'll go tell him myself if you like."  
  
"Jules..."  
  
Upstairs, Sonic was assembling what looked like a large sloppy pile of metal. In Sonic's eye's however, it was a masterpeice he had been working on for 7 months. Each day, his father would bring him home a small peice of metal from his scouting missions. Sonic would add to his work everyday, and he was nearly done with it. He got up as soon as he had placed some of the peices and jumped onto his bed. On it was his only doll, a hedgehog that was a light blue colour. His mom had made it for him, and he had it ever since he was born. Lifting it above his head, he looked at the doll. The eye was worn out, and it was missing a spike. The arm needed to be restuffed, but Sonic saw none of those flaws. He hugged his doll as suddenly a crashing came from downstairs. Jumping up, he ran out of his room and stopped immediatly as silhouettes ran along the walls.  
  
"Check for anyone else," said a flat mechnical voice.  
  
Sonic saw as what appeared to be a large robot came up the stairs, and he ran for his room, sliding under the bed. Only the sound of the robots feet slamming against the floor made any noise, as he shivered and tried to make not one. He watched as the metal feet paused, and then walked out. "No others in here. These two will be fine." Suddenly it hit Sonic and he ran out from under his bed, yelling, "MOM! DAD!" All 4 robots looked up, one holding his knocked out parents. Realizing he had made a mistake, he tried to make a run for it. Unfourtately the only escape was down, and he was caught within a few minutes. 


	2. Sonic's Past Part Two

Soon Sonic and his parents had been pulled into the darker part of the forest, and there he saw many more robots, just like the ones carrying them. Each of them had a knocked out Mobian, some adults, some children. He sighed as a few tears ran down his eyes. He was completly powerless, his mom and dad were injured, and the robot was holding his waist too tight. He didn't know what was going to happen next, and all he hoped was that his mother and father would wake up soon.  
  
He had never gone through this part of the forest before, so it all seemed larger and scarier. He tried to focus in on the other children that were being carried, and he noted one in paticular. She was a rabbit girl, and was beating on the back of the robot. "Lemme go, yah oversized hunk a' junk!" The robot was completly ignoring her and she sighed. Sonic looked over at her as the robot was beside his. "Wh...what's your name?" He asked the exhausted little girl.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hey there!" The robots seemed completly oblvious to their conversation, "Mah name is Bunni! I come from the south side of town, I've never seen ya'll before!" A bit comforted by this obviously friendly child, he gave her a small smile, "Yeah, me and my mom and my dad live...or lived, at the north part. My name's Sonic the Hedgehog, but you can call me Sonic. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Alright, Sonic. So do you know where they're taking us?"  
  
"No idea. They grabbed me and my parents from our house with no explanation."  
  
"Yah, my family too. Just me and my dad though. I don't know where he is now though....I bet they're takin' us to Robotroplis. That's where mah mom is..."  
  
The name hit Sonic. Robotroplis? Wasn't that where his dad went on missions? "What's your mom doing there?" The naive hedgehog asked.  
  
"They took her away...a few months ago." Bunni looked sadly at the ground as she was carried uncomfortably.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry."  
  
"Nah, it's ok! As soon as I get into that Robotroplis, I'm gonna find her and get her back!"  
  
"I heard Robotroplis is a challange to get through, even for my dad."  
  
"Well, it's quite big. But, hey, maybe you can come with me! Then we can all get out alive."  
  
"Your resistance, is useless." A mechnical voice said.  
  
"Oh shut up yah bag o' bolts."  
  
Not another word from the robot.  
  
"They don't seem very smart," Sonic sweatdropped.  
  
"They ain't! All they do is come out and capture Mobians once a month. They started with the south side ah town. I live closer to your side though so I guess they finished it up."  
  
"Why do they want the Mobians?"  
  
"Beats me. But I'm not gonna stick around to find out----"  
  
Her words were cut off as they exited from the deep forest and came to a spot where they could see the expansive Robotroplis. The sky was black, stained from pollution, the air was putrid, and the sights were grim. The robots headed straight for it.  
  
"What in the world..."  
  
"Robotroplis. Ugly, ain't it?"  
  
"I don't get it...it look's like a big factory. What do they need us for?"  
  
A few minutes later, the robots entered through large doors, setting down the captured Mobians, they put chains around their necks that connected to make a large line. They were then sent towards a room that, from Sonic's point of view, was not visible. His mother and father, along with all the other children's, were gone.  
  
"Yah got a hair pin,sugar?"  
  
He shook his head and looked down the hallways, for any sign of his parents. Bunni sighed and then started picking the lock with her own sharp nail. "What are you---" She made the shushing motion. "Getting us out of here." The lock snapped open and she did the same for Sonic. Just then, a few robots marched down the hallway and they went back into position. Only when they were gone did she grab his wrist and pull him down the hallway.  
  
"You don't have any idea where we're going, do you?"  
  
"No....but it can't be that hard. Just keep yer eyes peeled."  
  
Walking down a large hallway, they frequently had to duck into smaller ones to keep from being seen. Sonic noticed something different about these robots that walked the hallways, but said nothing. Watching for any possible danger, Bunni's ears were kept pointed up to detect any sounds. The only thing that lit the hallways was flashing from the cracks underneath the door's, and Sonic was eager to find out what was causing this. At the end of the hallway, the entire room was being lit up by flashs. "Let's go check it out," he said.  
  
"If there's lights we have a better chance of bein' seen!"  
  
"I won't get caught. If you wanna stay here, stay here. I need to find my mom and dad first." He walked towards the light as Bunni sighed but then ran after him. Looking down the next hallway, he saw a few clear containers. Within these, was the Mobians. Sonic watched in horror as a Mobian skunk was thrown into one, and the cylindar door shut. Green liquid started to fill the container as the skunk banged on the glass, yelling out but not a sound was heard. As it touched his fur, it burned off and metal replaced skin. It traveled slowly up to his waist, then his chest, and then... Sonic had to turn away, not being able to watch his face turn from flesh and bones to metal. Bunni looked to Sonic then, "You think that's what they're doing with the parents...?" Sonic's eyes widened as he put two and two together, "NO!! NO!!!! My dad is strong and he'll protect my mom and they'll be fine! We gotta find them!" He ran out into the large roboticizer room before Bunni could stop him. "Sonic!!" She went after him as he ducked behind a pile of metal to be thrown away. He saw as the once animal Mobian came out of the chamber, now robotized and awaiting the command of whatever twisted person had created these machines. "Do you see anyone who looks like me around there?" Bunni squinted and looked at the 100's of Mobians. "No...I don't. Sonic, maybe it's too late---" "IT'S NOT TOO LATE!! Ok? There has to be another room. Or maybe my parents are gone by now! I bet they're waiting for me at the exit." She sadly looked at him.  
  
Bunni had already gone through the tradgey of loosing her mother, and knew what Sonic was going through. Denial came before the child's mind could comprehend the cold truth.  
  
"Now come on." He crawled behind the metal to be unseen and crossed the large room, trying to not look over at that horrible green liquid...  
  
"In there!" Bunni whispered. She pointed to a door that said "ROBO ROOM C3" Nodding, he crawled on then lightly pushed the door open. The room was practically identical, but this room had something the others didn't.  
  
Something in his head snapped as the first thing his eyes focused on was the figure of his half robotizied mother. He couldn't move as he saw the fur burn off her and her colour change from blue to steel grey. Her soft flesh and strong muscles became titanium and wires, reaching all the way up to her neck. Her once shapely, delicate structure became large and unattractive. As the liquid covered her mouth, her screaming had to cease simply because she no longer had the ability. Reaching up to her eyes, they became black with red pupils. Her soft hair fell out so metal could cover the rest of her head, and the transformation was complete. His once gentle mother was now a robot for destruction. The horrible defiguration had happened right before his eyes, and all he could do was watch in shock. As the chamber opened, she came out and stood next to someone only Sonic could recognize as his former father.  
  
"....M...m....m....mo...mmy...." Bunni put her arm around him as he shoved it away. He ran straight for her as Bunni yelled for him to stop. In his mind, her voice was muted. All he cared about was being back in his mother's arms, stroked and comforted. "MOMMY!!!" The now red eyes of his mom akwardly turned to him. As he ran right up to her, she smacked her mechnical arm into him and he went flying back. A red alert went off, but that was the last thing on his mind. His small frame had crashed into the metal wall, and everything went blurry.  
  
"Is he awake?" said the voice of an unknown girl.  
  
"I think he's comin' to." Bunni's voice replied.  
  
Sonic's eyes opened to see 3 blurry figures watching him. "What...?"  
  
"Ah, he's going to do fine." assured an older voice.  
  
He looked around as his eyes came into focus. On his right, Bunni stood next to a chipmunk girl. She had red hair that went over one eye, and looked the same age as Bunni. On his left was an older chipmunk girl, who had to be at least 25. He sat on a soft bed and his back had been bandaged. "Where am I?"  
  
"Your in Knothole village," said the older woman.  
  
"Knothole village...? Who are you guys?" He said angerily in his confusion.  
  
"My name is Julayla. I watch over the children in this village."  
  
Shyly, the smaller chipmunk girl spoke up, "My name is Sally. Pleased to meet you."  
  
Sonic found no intrest in these 2 new people and tried to get up. A jolt of pain came from his back and he was forced to lie back down.  
  
"You got knocked up pretty bad back there, Sonic. Bunni told us all about it. Your lucky to be alive." Julayla said. "That's what you think," Sonic replied. All he could think about was his parents. How he would never see them again. How he would never get kisses from his mom and hugs from his dad.  
  
"It must of been pretty rough. Everyone here is an orphan. You can meet them, if you like."  
  
"I'll skip it."  
  
Julayla sighed and got up. She was use to this behavior, although the girls had usually enjoyed the comfort. "I'll go get you something to eat."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"You haven't eaten in over a day. It's nesscerary you eat."  
  
Sonic said nothing as she exited the hut they were in. His eyes trailed back to the two wide eyed girls on his right. "What?"  
  
"Nothing...you shouldn't be so mean to Julayla, Sonic." said Sally.  
  
"Why should I care?" He spat back.  
  
"'Cause she's gonna be your mom now---"  
  
Cut off, Sonic jumped up, ignoring the pain and ran for the exit of the hut. "NO SHE ISN'T! No one is going to replace my mom! I don't want another mom! I don't want any more friends! So leave me alone!" He ran out quickly, waiting until he was far away before he started to cry.  
  
Bunni looked over at Sally, "Smooth." Sally sighed and crossed her arms, "I forgot he's a boy. They're always like that." Bunni shook her head and sweatdropped, "Girl, you can't blame it on that. He watched his mom become roboticized. Poor guy."  
  
"Well all our parents have, that doesn't mean he can act like that!"  
  
"Give him a day or two." 


	3. Sonic's Past Part Three

A week went by, and nothing changed. Sonic spent most of his time on the edge of Knothole village, by the creek and on the bridge. During this time, he had met the other children of the village. Antoine and Rotor. Antoine annoyed him the most out of the gang, because he was a "snobby 'fraidy-cat." He didn't really have an opinion on Rotor, for they had only spoken once and exchanged few words.  
  
The children had mainly avoided him since his second day. It was made clear that making conversation with this hedgehog would only result in sarcastic remarks and built up anger. The girls had tried to invite them to play with him a few times, but it was clear he had no intentions of wanting to be with them. Rotor had voulenteered to show him his mini lab, but that also didn't intrest Sonic. Antoine hadn't really made any efforts to connect with him, except for once when he offered to share part of his lunch.  
  
Sonic sat on the edge of the bridge, throwing stones into the water. He had tried to skip a few, but he clearly was too impatient to figure out exactly how to do that. Suddenly a thin rock skipped through the water 4 times before sinking, and he turned to see who had thrown it. Sally smugly smiled behind him, taking a new approach to making any sort of connection with him.  
  
"Show off."  
  
"I could show you how."  
  
"I can figure it out myself."  
  
He picked up another rock and tossed it, but it sunk to the bottom immediatly. He picked another one up, only to have this one fall at an even shorter distance.  
  
"You want me to show you how?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"'Cause I can figure it out myself!!!"  
  
He picked up a small thin rock and paused. Casually, she picked up another one and pretended not to notice him watching her. Her hand went back a bit, and she tossed it straight out. This time it skipped 5 times. He stared back at the water and tried to do the same thing. Tossing it with all his might, it sunk to the bottom again.  
  
"Your throwing it too hard."  
  
"Did I ask you?!"  
  
"If you throw it gentally it'll grace the water gentally like it's suppost to."  
  
"I didn't ask you."  
  
He picked up another rock, this time he didn't toss it so hard. It sunk to the bottom.  
  
"You need to get your hand back a bit father and toss it a bit straighter."  
  
"Shut up! I don't need your help! Why won't you leave me alone?"  
  
She didn't reply, and waited for him to pick up another rock. He tossed it, and it skipped once.  
  
"See? I think you did need my help."  
  
"I figured it out myself."  
  
"Suuuuureeee." She laughed.  
  
He glared at her, "What do you want?"  
  
"Oh, so this is your creek now?"  
  
"If you wanted to be at the creek, then why don't you go down there."  
  
"Fine." She stomped off down the banks upstream. Sonic sat back down on the bridge and then purposely tossed a rock straight down in annoyance, enjoying it's large splash which symbolized it's failure to skip. Suddenly, from up the creek, he heard yelling.  
  
"Oh WOW! This is so cool!!!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow but didn't bother to get up. If she thought that he cared about whatever stupid thing she had found....  
  
"This is ausome! I've never seen one before!"  
  
He turned his head a bit and looked upstream. He saw Sally crouching near the water and looking into the water. Stupid girl, he thought. She probably found a rock and thinks it's cool.  
  
As she stared in fascination, he gave himself an excuse to get up and look. I can proove her wrong when I see what it is, he thought. He walked up behind her and she didn't acknowledge his presence, running her hand through the water. In the water, something shined brightly. Sonic squinted but didn't get any closer to the water. The shine got alittle bit brighter and curiosity was getting the best of him. He kneeled next to her nonchalontly then and looked. The shiny object rose from the water, and a sparkling gold ring emerged. Sally grabbed it and beamed, "A power ring!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "A power ring?"  
  
"You know. They're suppost to enhance the ability of whoever uses the ring, but noone really knows how to use it."  
  
He snatched it out of her hand and looked at it, "It's just a dumb ol' ring. How could it do anything like that."  
  
"Don't know, noones ever figured it out. Julayla's told us though, so maybe someday someone will figure it out. You can keep it, if you want."  
  
His glare went away as he looked at the shiny present. He shoved it back into her hands and got up, "Don't want it." He headed back for the bridge. She sighed and ran after him, "Why do you have to be so mean? I was only trying to be nice."  
  
"Your only being nice 'cause Julayla made you be nice. I heard her talking to all of you guy's last night. I don't want anyone's fake friendship."  
  
"I only came to be your friend because I wanted to be your friend. I know it must be---"  
  
"---hard for me, all the stuff I've had to go through, loosing my mother and father and my home. Really, I don't want to hear it out of you too. Just leave me alone." He left the bridge and headed for his room and she clenched her fists at her side. She was a child, and his stubborness confused her. She walked to the other side of the village where she found Bunni skipping rope, and Antoine playing marbles with Rotor.  
  
"Hey you guys---"  
  
"Shhh, I'm t'inking," Antoine said as he got his marble ready. He shot it and it clear missed the one he aimed for, shooting off down the road. He let out an annoyed sigh and ran after it. Sally sweatdropped and then sat down, taking a small comptuer out of her pocket. She was about to open a game up on it as a voice came from it, "Lunch is in 10 minutes, Princess." Sally sighed, "Alright Nicole, just one game---"  
  
"From the readings of your current location, you have no time for a game. Lunch is in 10 minutes." Sally shut the computer and put it back in her pocket, annoyed. "Come on you guys, you know how Julayla gets if we're late." Bunni put her rope down, Rotor left the marbles there and Antoine dropped the one he retrieved in his pocket.  
  
"How are t'ings going with zee hedgehog?" asked Antoine.  
  
"Bad. I think it's clear he hates our guts." replied Sally.  
  
"Aw, come on. He ain't a bad kid, I met him before his mom got roboticized, and he seemed nice. He's just sad." Bunni said.  
  
"Well he better come around soon or Julayla is gonna get mad at him," Rotor added.  
  
Walking across the empty village, the children continued to talk. They were the only ones that inhabited this village. It was a place that even the robots couldn't find, and kept the children safe from harm.  
  
On the otherside of the village, only a few huts away from the lunch area, Sonic sat in his room. He was drawing a picture with the crayons Julayla had brought him a day ago. She had left them at his door with some paper and he showed no intrest in them, but he had grabbed them when she left. The materials to make crayons were pretty rare, and he had only used them once before. He tried to use as many colours as he could in the drawing, knowing it might be a few months before he could use them again. He was drawing a picture of his mother, and had been working on it for awhile. He had started over a few times, and had only recently decided this would be this one he kept. Sonic wasn't really the artist type, because he didn't have the patience to make the lines straight, colour within them, or bother spending more than 5 minutes on the drawing. Still, he was trying hard on this picture.  
  
"Lunch, Sonic," a soft voice said.  
  
"I don't want lunch."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Sonic looked over angerily as Julayla walked over to him and he covered the drawing with his arms, "I don't want you to see it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"'Cause I don't! Why don't you bother someone else?"  
  
She sighed. All she wanted was him to give in a little, and see that acting like that wasn't nescessary. Her tone changed, "Sonic, lunch is in 5 minutes. You will be at your seat in 5 minutes or you will be punished."  
  
"Fine."  
  
She walked out, leaving him to his drawing.  
  
Entering the lunch hut, she saw the other children taking their seats. The table was a large wooden one and could sit 20 people, but they all sat next to each other. "Early are we?" They each nodded and she smiled. Julayla went into the kitchen and got their lunchs, 4 sandwhichs. One with peanut butter, cut into two neat squares. One with peanut butter and jelly, one with cheese, and one with tuna. She set the plates down in front of them, and made another trip to get their glasses of milk. They all dug in hungerily. Lunch was the only meal they got a day, because food wasn't abundent in the village. Still, it made lunch taste all the better and be much more enjoyable.  
  
Sonic walked in 10 minutes late and sat as far away from everyone else as he could. Julayla got up from her own lunch and went to the kitchen, coming back with a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich for him too, and a cup of milk. He didn't touch it until she sat back down and everyone had stopped looking at him.  
  
Bunni scooted her chair over to him and smiled, "I'll trade ya a triangle of cheese for a triangle of pb n' j" He looked at her like and his expression skewed as he thought about it. All the other kids looked at her like she was either an idiot, or a brave sacrafice. Sonic took another bite out of his sandwhich and gave no reply as Bunni didn't mind waiting for the answer. He paused and then picked up his other half and gave it to her. Smiling, she gave him the half she promised and continued to have lunch beside him. Sally, Rotor and Antoine all exchanged looks.  
  
The rest of the lunch was conducted in silence, Rotor finishing first, then Antoine, and then Bunni. Each was allowed to leave as soon as they finished, and it left Sally and Sonic to exchange an akward silence. Sally looked up to Julayla and somehow, Julayla just knew to get up and find something to busy herself with in the kitchen. Paying no attention, Sonic finished his other half of sandwhich slowly. She gave a half smile and tried to copy what Bunni did. Getting up, she sat next to him. He scooted over a chair and glared at his plate, "What?"  
  
"Geez, you eat slow. Slower than any of the other guys. You always like that?"  
  
"....Like what?"  
  
"Slow."  
  
"If I want to be. If I eat slow it mean's you'll all leave me alone."  
  
"Or your just not talented." She gave him a sly smile.  
  
He glared at her, "FYI, I can probably go faster than you ever IMAGINED. I just eat slow so I can avoid you."  
  
"Oh can you? Care to proove it?"  
  
He stood up, leaving the last bit of his lunch and stormed outside as she followed. He looked at her as he crouched to the ground, "watch this." He began to charge and his feet became a blur, and he sped off through the village. Covering the entire circumference of the village, he came back to the starting point within 30 seconds. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide when he returned.  
  
"How ...how did you do that?!"  
  
Smugly, he grinned, "I'm the fastest thing on Mobious, if you didn't know."  
  
"Oh is that so?" She laughed.  
  
"Yeah. And someday I'll be even faster than that." 


End file.
